xanafandomcom-20200214-history
LRD Roster
Current Members of LRD Aria Salinas *'Journal: 'http://aria-51.livejournal.com/profile[http://aria-51.livejournal.com/ aria_51] *'Job:' Field agent (suit) *'Cover:' baking assistant for a DC caterer known for making deliveries to government types *'PB: '''Monica Raymund *'Extra stuff:' Her parents are super into alien stuff and by extension taught her to keep her eyes open. While this results in being able to accurately pinpoint extraterrestrial behavior, it also causes her to want to investigate EVERYTHING. The toothpick in your grilled cheese is a message from beyond satirizing our political leaders. Bal-Hasada Tosipl *'Name: Bal-Hasada Tosipl. Goes by Tosi. *'''Journal: http://freedomthat.livejournal.com/profile[http://freedomthat.livejournal.com/ freedomthat] *'Job: '''Veteran field agent from Elipii. *'Cover: Smithsonian Museum Protection Officer. It is not a security guard position. This is legit police, get it right. D:< *'PB: '''Jet Li *'Extra stuff: Will eventually turn rogue from the inside. But shh, your characters don't know that yet. Carmen von Adalwulf Name: Carmen von Adalwulf *'Journal:' http://tofinesse.livejournal.com/profile[http://tofinesse.livejournal.com/ tofinesse] *'Job:' Diplomatic and language expert (works in field, on-call, but also travels a lot) *'Cover:' Investment banker *'PB:' Gong Li *'Extra stuff:' 35-year-old former spy of the non-alien-oriented variety (Bond girl jokes will get you verbally eaten; she has a reputation for being very charming and cordial until she's very scary), but there was an Incident and she was transferred. She's been working with the LRD for a few years now. On a personal level, she has been married three times, and was in beauty pageants as a teenage girl/college student. She's pretty good with technology and has contacts everywhere. Everywhere. Woman lives to network. Eliska Zayn *'Name:' Eliska Zayn *'Journal:' http://listentoechoes.livejournal.com/profile[http://listentoechoes.livejournal.com/ listentoechoes] *'Job:' Science and technology expert *'Cover:' Photographer *'PB: '''Freema Agyeman *'Extra stuff:' She's a snarkster but absolutely fascinated by anything new and shiny and cool. Garrison Moore *'Name:' Garrison Moore *'Journal:M''' http://aimed-sorted.livejournal.com/profile[http://aimed-sorted.livejournal.com/ aimed_sorted] *'Job:' Field agent (suit) *'Cover:' IRS auditor (hilariously, more credible than his real job to anyone who knows him) *'PB:' Daniel Craig *'Extra stuff:' He is very handy with the guns and owns quite a few. He usually brings extras for unprepared team-members, because people are hopeless. Also, Ilya gave him a cat that may or many not be part alien. Jake Jensen *'Name: '''Jake Jensen *'Journal:' http://dangleangle.livejournal.com/profile[http://dangleangle.livejournal.com/ '''dangleangle'] *'Job: '''computers and tech *'Cover:' Dead *'PB:' Chris Evans *'Extra stuff:' Even though he is legally a dead man, Jensen still goes back to his home pretty frequently to visit his family. William Adama *'Name:' William Adama *'Journal:' http://oldmanmyass.livejournal.com/profile[http://oldmanmyass.livejournal.com/ '''oldmanmyass'] *'Job:' In charge of the whole shebang. It's what he does. *'Cover:' He has one of those doublespeaky bureaucratic titles that boils down to "civilian consultant on military matters". Whatever that means. *'PB: '''Edward James Olmos *'Extra stuff: He was formerly a Naval Captain in command of an aircraft carrier that had an encounter with aliens before LRD was formed. When he took issue with his people being subjected to psych evals and forced retirement to cover up what happened, he wound up forcibly retired himself and placed in charge of the newly-formed LRD. Fiiiiinnne, you don't want to ignore the fact that the little green men exist? Then you get to deal with them. Have fun! Aliens not part of LRD Idrathajanihiya *'''Name: Idrathajanihiya (uses 'Ilya' on Earth) *'Journal:' http://idrathajanihiya.livejournal.com/profile[http://idrathajanihiya.livejournal.com/ idrathajanihiya] *'Job:' Ijptian ambassador; sometimes consults with the LRD. *'Cover:' Lecturing at Georgetown in the philosophy department. *'Played By:' Jeremy Irons Lan *'Name:' Lan *'Played By:' Photoshoopery *'Journal:' http://nightflowering.livejournal.com/profilenightflowering *'Job:' Broker. *'Cover:' Internet spook. Freelancers Wendy Watson *'Name:' Wendy Watson *'Journal:' http://unbornlotus.livejournal.com/profile[http://unbornlotus.livejournal.com/ unbornlotus] *'Job:' freelancing middlegirl *'Cover:' Temp *'PB:' Natalie Morales *'Extra stuff:' Nothing phases her, ever. She is almost unflappable unless you mention the mysterious death of her father when she was 14. Psych eval might peg her has a bit rash though. Category:Plot Points